


Useless poems

by Her_Mirage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Poetic, Poetry, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Mirage/pseuds/Her_Mirage
Summary: Some silly short poems. If you like rhyming sentences and random short stories then this is for you.





	1. Celeste

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is called "poems" for now but there's only one.. maybe there will be more in the future? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also keep in mind, english isn't my first language.

There was a maiden named Celeste,

Who worked and rose above the rest.  
She helped the queen in getting dressed  
And though the queen she did detest,  
She brought her tea at her request.

But poison the queen one day did ingest.  
Celeste staged a coup and caused unrest.  
The maiden moved as if possessed,  
She fled the place and went southwest.

She got away and lived in the west.  
She realised how bad she had transgressed.  
It ate away at her and she confessed.  
The maiden awaited her arrest.

The new queen was under protest.  
The maiden was called at her behest.  
The queen invited her as a guest.  
When she saw her Celeste was unimpressed.

The maiden was personally addressed.  
The queen her troubles professed.  
A solution the maiden did suggest;  
The royal forces they assessed,

They saw where they need to invest,  
The new queen no one would contest,  
The problems of the people were addressed.  
The maiden always tried her best.


	2. sad poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure

  


walking through these halls  
you stare at the walls  
you've never given anything your all

I'm trying to smile  
do all of this while  
my heart is breaking  
my head is aching

wounds left open  
and I'm just hopin'  
for another chance now  
but my heart's full of doubt

and I just know  
I'll never let this go

 


End file.
